eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Scream Queen
“Mommy wants a Brodkil jaw necklace, and what Mommy wants, Mommy GETS!” “So, what brings a girl like you out on a night like this?” “I’m programmed to exterminate the undead in the SouthWest Coastal Sector. You?” “Oh, ex-boyfriend tried to serve me up to a demonic alien intelligence in exchange for eternal virility and a harem. I’m wiping out his associates before I finish him off.” “Ah, relationship problems. Working off some anger.” ''----A ScreamQueen cyborg and a VK android meet up in what was once Fresno.'' “#FULK! FULK! REMARD YOU IDIOT! I -TOLD- YOU IT LOOKED TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! IT’S JUST LIKE THOSE KILLER ANDROIDS FURTHER EAST! YOU DON’T -GET- VIRGINS JUST WALKING DOWN THE STREET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT BEGGING TO BE EATEN! IT HAS TO BE A TRAP!!! AND IT FULKING -IS-!!! CURSE YOU FOR BEING AN UNLISTENING IMBECILE! AND CURSE ME FOR HAVING YOU AS MY HOST!#” ''---’Le’GashOll’--Monster symbiote of ‘Remard the NightCruiser’, just before their mutual fatal bisection on the streets of Old Fresno.'' “Ever seen a triple-screamer? That’s where the girl’s screaming bloody murder, her chainsaw arm’s screaming bloody murder, and some monster’s screaming because it’s getting bloodily murdered. I swore off hitting on any of those California girls ever again after seeing that.” ''---Peznac Garwaithe, Headhunter'' “How many times do we have to tell you?! DON’T GET COCKY! I know you were ripped up by a monster when we found you! I know you’re eager for payback! But just because you now have a cyborg body and a slicer-dicer for an arm doesn’t give you the ability to take on everything you run into in the dark!!! Like that Devil Sloth!!! You’re just damned lucky we were able to get to you in time before that thing dragged you across the desert into too many pieces for me to repair! As it is, you’re going to be on my table for at least a week! Now, are you going to learn from this and pick your fights more carefully, or am I going to have to literally drill it into your head???!!! Or do you need shock treatment????!!!” ''---Clan Shelley ‘Doktor’ Madgora, to an unlucky cyborg on her laboratory table.'' ‘ScreamQueen’ Cyberhumanoid aka ‘Bait‘borg’ Another dual EShemar/NeShemar cyberhumanoid chassis design from the fringe tribe Clan Shelley, ‘ScreamQueens’ get their name from their integral sonic weaponry, but they are much more. Queen Shelley reportedly got the idea for these gynoids from watching old pre-Rifts horror films found stashed in vaults under the ruins of California mansions the Shemarrians were exploring for salvageable goods and possible hideouts. Queen Shelley was often heard commenting during these showings about how ridiculously easy the coeds and other females dropped like flies during these movies, and how any self-respecting/self-aware gynoid or cyborg would turn in a better showing. Thus the idea of a ‘bait’borg’ was born; a cyberhumanoid meant to draw unwelcome predator attention to herself for the purposes of destroying the attracted predators. Description Golden Age cyberhuman configurations were used as the initial base for the ScreamQueen, then improved upon. Like the Sirin (‘Sub-Harpy’) cyborg, advanced nano-assembly is used instead of more conventional cyber-reconstruction to produce a smaller, lighter cyborg frame. More advanced cybertechnology gives the cyberhumanoid frame robotic strength in a compact package, surpassing the limitations of ‘standard’ cyberhumanoid cyborgs, and giving the ScreamQueen even more power in melee combat, which is, more often than not, against supernatural opponents. A ScreamQueen looks externally like a perfectly normal human female (there are no MALE ScreamQueens, although there has been consideration of a similar male ‘bait’borg, the Mock-Mook), with either the Ecotroz Awakening or the cyborg’s own life signs (often supplemented by PPE decoy-packs) giving the gynoid a more normal life-aura ‘scent’. ScreamQueens are typically deployed as infiltrators similar to Yurei, or as ‘bait’, deliberately appearing helpless to draw out bandits and monsters. ScreamQueens can thus be found out at night past curfew, hurrying home late, seemingly lost, or otherwise separated from companions and possible protectors. The objective, of course, is to invite attack, with the ScreamQueen either dispatching the attackers herself, or setting them up for a shadowing intervention force that the attackers hopefully haven’t detected. The success of the ScreamQueens in this role, however, has some in Clan Shelley worried about ‘overfishing’ the local predator population as the dumb ones get weeded out and the smarter ones figure out that defenseless humanoid females wandering around in the night are bad news and avoid them accordingly. However, as other Shelleys point out, that’s the entire POINT of the exercise. Once engaged in an attack, the ScreamQueen unleashes her concealed weapons, the signature attack being a powerful sonic blast attack that ideally both maims and disorients the target. Backing this is a forearm-mounted powered chainblade, chosen as much for its psychological effect as for its effectiveness in violently chewing into opponents. Typically an arm-mounted energy weapon provides ranged blasting ability, while leg compartments can hold additional weaponry. Finally, a chemical dispenser system allows versatility in both attracting potential attackers and making their target suddenly less appetizing. Despite their seemingly helpless ‘designated victim’ appearance and demeanor, most ScreamQueens are actually fairly bloody-minded. This is hardly surprising, given that most of the conversions are from critically injured victims of monster attacks and are thus more than happy to trade psychological trauma for some mind-alteration and a chance for serious payback. Most thus become accomplished actresses, and often study the tactics of gladiators in feigning weakness or injury in order to lure in kill-eager opponents. The major criticism of the class of cyberoid is that the ScreamQueen is lacking in truly heavy and long-ranged weaponry, which would allow them to take on heavier prey. If finding herself outclassed by an opponent, a ScreamQueen’s only resort under such circumstances is to try to outrun the danger. This is often emphasized to NeShemar recruits to prevent them from trying to engage prey that even full conversion assault-chassis cyborgs would have trouble taking on. Use Clan Shelley’s ScreamQueens are often deployed on patrols around the loose region claimed by the fringe tribe, spying on the locals (even if the NeShemar is of local derivation) and trying to blend in. ScreamQueens are often part of disguised trade expeditions and caravans, ‘accidentally’ wandering off when in a new community to test the local situation and the honesty of the inhabitants. When local prey is thin or has wised up, ScreamQueens typically work around Clan Shelley enclaves in many of the same roles as regular Acolytes, or hire out as bodyguards to allied communities. The ScreamQueen chassis is available to both EShemar and NeShemar, though roughly about 75% of Clan Shelley’s ScreamQueens are NeShemar bionic conversions. EShemar ScreamQueens are typically converts from Yurei stock, or are the Progen offspring of Yurei and Acolyte matings, or Berserker and Acolyte bondings. Thus far, the ScreamQueen has only been seen in action with Clan Shelley, although it is likely that the Lost Eclipse will also adapt the design for its own ‘legions of the night’, and possible that the Wayfinders will also use the ScreamQueen among its own special ops units. Abilities The ScreamQueen is either Progen born or more likely (75% or more) NeShemar elites. The ScreamQueen be fitted with any additional armor up to HEAVY Armor, but rarely wears ANY armor, so as to appear helpless (though in some areas, the monsters have twigged to the reality that a soft-looking human without ANY armor is cause to be suspicious). Bonuses: Standard cyborg bonuses of +3 save vs magic, impervious to bio-manipulation. Cargo: Only what be carried in the arms or harnessed to the body/carried in clothing. If not carrying weapons rods in the legs, a few small items can be concealed there. Standard Bionic Features (NeShemar) These features are all found in the bionic and cybernetic section of the Rifts RPG. * 1. Bionic lung with gas filter & storage cell * 2. Built-in language translator * 3. Built-in radio receiver & transmitter * 4. Clock calendar * 5. Gyro-compass * 6. Modulated voice synthesizer * 7. Multi-optic eyes * 8. Built-in loudspeaker * 9. Universal headjack with amplified hearing and sound filtration systems. Sensors Amplified Hearing Just perfect for hearing faint sounds around you in the dark, and the subvocal rumblings of supernatural stalkers. Molecular Analyzer ScreamQueens have excellent senses of smell, good for sniffing out approaching attackers in darkness, or trailing wounded prey back to its lair/companions. Track by smell alone: 80%. Recognize scent: 84%. Sensory Antennae Hidden in sheaths in the forehead/temples. These are typically only unsheathed when maintaining cover isn’t an issue (like when fighting in the darkness). When deployed, penalties for fighting blind are HALVED, and +1 to dodge. PPE Sensor Spying and tech exchanges by the EShemarrians have allowed them to acquire the means of producing a cyborg-scale PPE sensor system similar to the Japanese SNARLS system. Can be used to detect abnormal auras, supernatural energy, even detect shapechangers ( though only 25% chance of success) Range: 200 ft. Up to 500 ft (but w/ 50% error). Full-Body Motion Detector A network of micro-pore air pressure detectors built into the artificial skin, registering sudden movement around the cyborg. This system works best with minimal covering (no EBA or heavy armor being worn). +1 on initiative, +1 dodge and roll, and cannot be surprised by a back/sneak attack. Special Features Sub-Vocal Two-Way Radio Communications Pretty much standard on all NeShemar bionic conversions, but notable here for being even more quiet (acoustically-insulated voicebox) for those running commentaries to the ScreamQueen’s backup when being pursued by a possible predator. Recycler (NeShemar) Reduces oxygen intake by as much as 50%, can go an extra 30 minutes on one lung of air (on top of the other systems, this means 24 hours on one breath), and a week without food or water. Great for dealing with those ‘blob’ or ‘suffocator’ monsters. Also great for surprising attackers who are quick to try to dump the body of an unbreathing victim. Psionic Electro-Magnetic Dampers +1 save vs all psionic attacks, +2 save vs possession, +1 save vs magic illusions and mind control. Double-Jointing/Advanced Rotary Joints The flexible structure and jointing of the cyborgs makes them extraordinarily limber, allowing them to rotate their heads nearly 270 degrees (this is particularly scary when one is approaching them from behind) and bringing their arms to bear behind them (ideal for cutting or blasting enemies attempting to strike from behind). Bionic Cybernanite Repair Systems A modified bionic nanotech repair system that originated with the Ecotroz Shemar, but has also been adopted for use by NeShemar cyborgs. These systems repair 4d6 MD per hour, and can repair 40 MDC before needing material stocks to convert to MD repair material. Weapons Systems Sonic Voice Blaster Concealed in the ScreamQueen’s mouth and throat is a sonic weapon that gives the gynoid her signature scream. While other Shemarrians have been known to use similar sonic weaponry (for instance Clan Immensis and their Death Durgers), the system mounted in the ScreamQueen is surprisingly compact for its power. Sonic weapons do HALF damage through light ‘soft’ armors like MDC barding and padded armor. The sonic vibrations can also be used to set up a resonance in hard armor that can stun or disorient living beings. Humans (and those most like them) will find these subsonic vibrations particularly irritating, the barely audible buzzing setting up painful discordance in their eardrums and auditory apparatus. Beings with enhanced hearing are particularly vulnerable to this attack (DOUBLE all penalties). Cyborgs and those with baffled hearing implants will NOT be affected by this. Save versus psionic attack (12 or better) or be -1d4 to initiative, HALF all bonuses to strike/parry/dodge, and -1d4 to Maintain Balance. Roll under P.E. or fall unconscious for 1d6 melees. Power Armor and EBA-wearers will be more susceptible to the effects of resonance, owing to their close proximity to the materials being affected. The effects are greatly diminished to occupants on a vehicle owing to the many interior structures that serve to dissipate and insulate the sound waves. Chainsaw Arm (1-2) One or both of the ScreamQueen’s arms can be replaced with a cleverly concealed powered chainsaw; the forearm unfolds like mecha-origami to present the ripper for duty. Some ScreamQueens mount TWO of these fearsome melee weapons. Can be silver-plated for extra effect against supernatural opponents (reportedly the silver comes from melted-down caches of silver found in abandoned mansions in California). The mere sight and sound of this weapon popping into place on a ‘victim’s’ arm and revving for action has been known to be enough to send ghouls and other predators running away. For their part, ScreamQueens LOVE this iconic weapon, learning to wield it with various flourishes and ‘artistically’ carving up their opponents. Forearm Blaster The arm NOT sporting a concealed chainsaw mounts a concealed forearm blaster. Laser Blaster Pulse Laser Ion Blaster The ion blaster is equipped with a scatter shot mode, making it more versatile. Plasma Projector This plasma weapon is also modified with a scatter shot mode to add versatility to the weapon. Particle Beamer Shock Blaster Typically fitted only when the Shemarrians want living prisoners to interrogate. Stun Blast roll versus non-lethal poison or be -10 to strike, parry, dodge, and roll for 2d4 melees. Neural Mace Damage: 2d4 SDC, and victim must save at 16 or higher is -8 to strike, parry, and dodge, plus speed and actions/attacks per melee are reduced by half, for 2d4 melees, plus 2d4 melees per additional strike. After being struck four times, the victim may be stunned unconscious (42% chance) for 2d4 melees. Upon waking up, the victim continues to suffer the stun penalties for 1d4 minutes. Retractable Finger Claws The hands are fitted with retracting catlike claws. Silver plating is a common modification. Concealed Leg Weapons (2) The ScreamQueen’s upper legs conceal hidden bionic weapons rods. The cyborg just reaches down, grabs hold, points, and shoots. Laser Rod Payload: Effectively unlimited linked to the cyborg’s powerplant. 20 shot back-up e-clip. Ion Rod Payload: Effectively unlimited linked to the cyborg’s powerplant. 20 shot back-up e-clip. Plasma Tube Compact plasma weapon. Payload: Effectively unlimited linked to the cyborg’s powerplant. 20 shot back-up e-clip. Boom Stick Single-tube ‘Metal Storm’ on-line magazine shotgun-style weapon 12 Gauge 300-1,000 ft (varies by ammunition type) * Standard Shotgun shell--300 ft range, 5d6 SDC * *Standard Buckshot shell---300 ft range, 4d6 SDC to 5 ft area * *Teargas shell---300 ft range, 25 ft radius---victims are -10 to strike, parry, and dodge, -3 initiative, lose 1 melee attack/action, for the next 1d6+1 melees. * Baton shell---300 ft range, 2d6 SDC, plus humans and human-sized D-Bees must roll a D20 to maintain their footing (must equal or surpass the attacker's roll to strike...Full rules in TNW p.174). * S-9Dex Incapacitation Munition ---300 ft range, Essentially a paper-shelled shotgun shell-sized gas-propelled 'cold rocket', packed full of taser beads. Beads powder on impact, reducing the chance of bystanders or in-going police stepping on undischarged beads. Great for crowd control and dealing with closed-space situations (alleyways, rooms, vehicle interiors, etc...) * Effective Range: 300 feet, w/ 20 ft radius * Damage: Nil. Humanoids struck with this weapon must save vs. coma or be shocked unconscious for 1D6 minutes. * Cyborgs have a 60% chance of having their cybernetics disrupted for 1D10 minutes, and a 30% chance of a non-vital system being permanently shorted out. High Explosive Armor Piercing Shell---1,000 ft range, 6d6 MD (no blast radius) Mini-Grenade (plasma)--- 1,000 ft range, 5d6 MD to 5 ft blast radius Mini-Grenade II (Fragmentation)---1,000 ft range, 2d4 MD to 10 ft blast radius HESH Shell---1,000 ft range, 2D4 M.D. plus 4D4 S.D.C. to the person(s) inside of EBA power/body armor & roll versus knockdown (14) Rate of Fire: (12 Gauge) Single shot, ECHH Payload: 8 rds Staker Stick This is actually a hollow tube with three sharpened stakes lined up inside it that are dispensed from the end when pushed into a target. Miscellaneous Items Rather than carry a weapons rod in the leg compartment(s), the cyborg can instead carry loose stakes (6-8), grenades (4-10, depending on their size), small sidearms like revolvers (and 2-4 speedloaders to go with them), or chemical spritzers (2-3 ‘mace’-style mini-sprayers or a single large aerosol can). Chemical Sprayer System The cyborg can snort a jet of chemical agent from the mouth or nostrils, or can slowly exude a slower-acting, and more subtle, chemical effect from micropores in the skin. ScreamQueens are fond of tailored pheromone sprays to influence organic beings (such as predators) to bait them in, then deploy irritant chemicals to make the apparent ‘meal’ much less appetizing. The Shelleys have heard of such exotic chemical cocktails as aerosol garlic spray and anti-zombie chemicals, and are looking to acquire supplies of them. Blast-Stud Kneecaps (2) Mounted in retractable housings in the knees are a set of Gargoyle knuckleduster-style contact plasma-zappers. Just right for that knee strike to the crotch. Optional: An additional set can be concealed in the elbows for that hard elbow jab. Optional Use of Handheld Weapons The ScreamQueen can use just about any human-sized weapon, and is strong enough to safely use many cyborg-scaled weapons. However, most tend to shy away from carrying accessory weaponry unless it can be concealed on the person, stashed hidden nearby and easily accessible, or is absolutely necessary for their disguise (on Rifts Earth, just about EVERYBODY with a lick of commonsense carries some sort of a weapon). Many ScreamQueens, however, will carry minimal weaponry, and often carry weapons that are gimmicked to ‘fail’ at a critical juncture (like the cheap laser pistol fizzling out as the monster approaches), the better to convincingly lure attackers into a kill zone. By the same token, and for the same reasons, ScreamQueens often don’t wear much in the way of protective body armor...often only civilian clothing like tee-shirts, robes, and peasant dress. Optional-EShemar only Extra Breath Weapon This takes advantage of the wholly robotic EShemars’ physical nature to dispense with the bionic lung system and replace it instead with a second throat weapon, usually a flamethrower, acid spitter, or adhesive sprayer. * Flamethrower 4d6 SDC per blast, plus 60% chance of setting combustibles aflame, or an MD liquid that does 3d6 MD per blast, and 80% chance of secondary combustion. * Acidic Spit 2d4 MD per melee for 1d8 melees * Adhesive Spits a mucus-like super-stickuum. Each application of this quick-set plastic covers about 5 cubic feet, and to cover a human sized target completely, the attacker must roll a 12 or better on the Strike roll. Anyone caught in the goo must have a supernatural or robotic P.S. of 30 or better to escape; otherwise, the target is stuck until released by an outside agency. Gloop has 2d4 MDC per application, and breaks down after 1d4 days of exposure, unless treated with a special binder chemical, and allowed to cure for 1d4 hours, in which case it stabilizes and has an MDC of 2d6+1. Programming/Skills NeShemar Varies by the convert’s original skill-set; or can use the Cyber-Humanoid OCC, plus the following skills: * W.P. Sword/Chainsaw * W.P. Energy Pistol * Hand to Hand Expert (if a HtH skill is not already possessed). Can be changed to Martial Arts or HTH: Gladiator (see Rifts Mercenary Adventures, pgs. 24) for the cost of two ‘other’ skills. EShemar Identical to the Yurei Elite. The EShemar shares all the basic Shemarrian programming, basic combat and espionage/reconnaissance. They also have the following skills: Remember, EShemar can also learn additional skills similar to a Neural Intelligence; many ScreamQueens put their additional skills towards Domestic (especially those meant to further the Espionage, Rogue, or additional Weapons Proficiencies). Combat ScreamQueens are close combat experts, rivaling in the terror their chainsaws elicit in their targets. NeShemar Bonuses are in addition to those possible from the NeShemar’s elective training * +1 save vs all psionic attacks * +3 save vs magic * impervious to bio-manipulation * +2 save vs possession * +1 save vs magic illusions and mind control EShemar EShemarrian ScreamQueens are particularly deadly, especially those that are converts from Yurei or Progen-born as they can have additional weapons such as the additional breath weapon. Options/Variants Favorite options for the ScreamQueen involve other concealed weapons with a ‘surprise’ factor, such as extending fangs/slicing canines w/ enhanced biting jaw (for biting the biter), ‘gecko’-climbing pads on the hands and feet, or enhanced leaping capacity for death-defying sudden escapes from alleys, pits, and dead-ends. The BH-3-OS ‘Third Eye-Back of the Head’ optic is also popular, often concealed under elaborate hairdos or as jewelry baubles holding back the hair. Additional appendages such as extra arms or tails are also possible if the ScreamQueen is based on a humanoid species with those features. Clan Shelley has been looking into trading with the Wayfinder Tribe for such items as TW Sun Lasers and other goodies useful for exterminating supernatural threats. The Shelleys have also heard about weapons such as the ‘SunCutter’ TW Chainsaw and various applications of the Spinning Blades, Thunderclap, and Sonic Blast spells, and have wondered about the possibilities of adapting them to the ScreamQueen. As noted earlier, there have been some calls for a similarly charismatic MALE version of the ScreamQueen to be developed. However, the matriarchal Clan Shelleys have continually sidestepped the issue of developing possible ‘Mock-Mook’ cyborgs, with almost all of their post-trauma male cyborg converts becoming either ‘Franker’ combat cyborgs or ‘Mummers’. Some critics claim that this is to preserve the ‘elite’ status of the monster-stalker cyborgs for the female huntresses of the clan. Category:Clan Shelley Category:Scream Queen Category:NeShemar Category:Elite Category:Dangers